Apprentie Tueuse
by guepard54
Summary: Solania n'est pas seulement la cousine d'Invidia. Elle a une vie bien à elle, une "occupation". Tueuse à gages. Mais comment en est-elle arrivée là? Se passe quatre ans avant mon autre fic


_Apprentie Tueuse_

_Rien ne m'appartient, tout l'univers d'Alex Rider est à Anthony Horowitz, à l'exception de mes personnages inventés._

_**Cette histoire peut-être considérée comme un prologue **__à __Alex Rider, lycéen et espion : 2 vies en une__**, dans le sens où elle raconte en quelques chapitres l'histoire de Solania et Yassen avant Stormbreaker.**_

**Chapitre 1 : La Rencontre**

**PdV Yassen**

Yassen Gregorovitch avait le physique d'un homme que peu de gens arriveraient à reconnaître, même si on le leur montrait plusieurs fois. La stature d'un danseur de ballet, les yeux bleus inexpressifs et un air impénétrable en permanence gravé sur le visage.

Au moment même, le Russe sortait de chez un marchand d'armes, dans un quartier malfamé de New York. Il venait de faire l'acquisition de trois nouveaux couteaux de combat et d'un Beretta. Le tout lui avait coûté assez cher mais dans son métier la qualité des armes prévalait sur tout, car l'employeur devait être satisfait du résultat, et il ne s'agissait pas de laisser le boulot à moitié effectué.

Le tueur rejoignait tranquillement sa voiture, lorsque sept hommes asiatiques plutôt musclés lui bloquèrent le chemin. Leur chef, plus maigre, se plaça face au Russe, avec un sourire suffisant. Ce dernier reconnut son adversaire. Il y a quelques mois, on lui avait confié un contrat important, qui aurait du revenir à ce membre des Triades, Toshiro Iguanaki. Il se doutait malheureusement que l'affaire n'en resterait sûrement pas là.

C'est pourquoi il se trouvait à présent contraint de combattre face à sept asiatiques très musclés et surentraînés. Mais Yassen non plus n'était pas un débutant. A 29ans, il avait déjà presque 10ans d'experience en tant qu'assassin. Il avait commencé son entraînement à Malagosto 14ans plus tôt, puis à 16 ans, on lui avait attribué un mentor particulier, John Rider. Considéré à l'époque comme l'un des meilleurs tueurs à gages, Hunter s'était finalement révélé être un agent du MI6. Mais malgré tout, le Russe avait toujours eu du respect et de l'amitié pour son mentor, et ce même après la mort de celui-ci. Il avait alors commencé une carrière en indépendance, ce qui lui réussissait plutôt bien jusque-là.

Yassen se mit en position de défense alors que le premier homme attaquait. Puis attaqua à son tour. Au bout d'à peine une minute, un attaquant se retrouvait à terre mortellement touché. Mais le Russe avait beau extrêmement doué, ses adversaires étaient aussi des professionnels et très organisés. Cinq minutes plus tard, Yassen recevait un coup de couteau dans l'épaule. A partir de ce moment, ses mouvements se firent moins fluides et il se retrouva en difficulté.

Le même homme allait lui appliquer un deuxième coup dans l'abdomen lorsqu'il tomba brusquement en avant, un couteau planté dans le dos. Deux secondes plus tard, deux de ses camarades subirent le même sort. Yassen profita alors de la surprise des survivants pour briser la nuque d'un autre. C'est alors que Toshiro Iguanaki fit signe aux deux restants de le rejoindre, ils régleraient son compte à Cosaque une autre fois.

Une fois que les asiatiques furent partis, Yassen pris le temps d'évaluer ses blessures, heureusement bénignes, puis scanna du regard la rue. Au moment où ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur un coin sombre, il vit une ombre bouger. Sortant son beretta, il le chargea et se positionna pour mieux viser. Mais ne tira pas.

« Sors de là. », ordonna-t-il à la silhouette.

Cette dernière sembla hésiter puis finalement, se redressa en pleine lumière. Yassen se retrouva, surpris, face à une enfant qui semblait avoir une douzaine d'années. La gamine le regarda avec un calme et une sérénité surprenantes, pas du tout effrayée d'être menacée d'une arme.

Après un moment, Yassen rangea son arme et examina son 'alliée'.

La fillette se plia quelques instants sous le regard scrutateur de l'assassin, puis sous les yeux de celui-ci, récupéra les trois poignards qui avaient tué trois des agresseurs de Yassen..

« Qui es-tu ? », demanda ce dernier.

La fille se tourna vers lui, un petit air mystérieux clairement affiché sur le visage. Yassen la contempla quelques instants, avant de se rediriger vers sa voiture.

Mais c'était sans compter la fille qui le rattrapa en courant.

« Je m'appelle Solania », énonça-t-elle calmement lorsque Yassen se retourna pour lui faire face. Elle lui tendit la main. Il la regarda, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

« Tu peux m'appeler Yassen. Et je te remercie d'être intervenue toute à l'heure. Tu m'as probablement évité des désagréments. », ajouta-t-il, en posant le regard sur les cadavres des cinq asiatiques, qui reposaient à quelques mètres d'eux. Et il se détourna à nouveau.

« C'est tout ? », lança la fille, incrédule.

Yassen s'arrêta alors. Que lui voulait encore cette gamine ?

Il sortit une liasse de dollars et la lui tendit sans un mot. Mais la fille ne fit aucun mouvement pour la prendre et se contenta d'hausser un sourcil.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? ».

La gamine sourit puis fit mine de réfléchir. Intérieurement agacé, Yassen allait définitivement s'en aller lorsqu'elle lui sourit puis s'assit tranquillement en tailleurs, au beau milieu de la rue.

« Tu pourrais m'apprendre. »

Yassen la regarda, sceptique.

« Je sais ce que tu es. J'aimerais apprendre. »

« Ce que je suis ? »

« Tueur à gages. ».

Ces trois mots furent énoncés d'un ton net et précis. La fille était sûre d'elle. Il n'y avait ni crainte ni doute dans ses yeux onyx.

« Et c'est ce métier que tu veux apprendre ? ».

Elle acquiesça et l'assassin se dit qu'il était tombé sur un drôle de phénomène. Car, pour ce qu'il en savait, la plupart des petites filles rêvaient d'être des stars de la mode ou de la chanson, mais certainement pas tueuses à gages. Mais cette fillette savait parfaitement ce qu'elle demandait.

« Quel âge as-tu ? »

« Sept ans. Mais je suis sûre que tu me pensais plus vieille donc mon âge ne compte pas. », ajouta-t-elle effrontément.

« Aurais-tu l'âge que je te donnais tu serais encore trop jeune pour suivre ce genre d'entraînement. »

« Allez, », insista-t-elle, « donne-moi une chance de faire mes preuves. Je suis sûr que je peux t'être utile. »

« Désolé, je ne fais pas de babysitting. », répliqua le Russe.

La fille le fixa, décidément vexée.

Yassen réfléchit. Elle avait clairement du potentiel, d'après sa petite démonstration d'aujourd'hui. Il n'était pas sûr mais il pouvait le faire. Tout comme John l'avait fait avec lui. C'était une possibilité…

Que la fille ne s'y trompe pas. C'était plus ceci que ces yeux suppliants qui l'incita à accepter. Du moins, c'est ce que son impassible conscience ne cessait de lui répéter…

« Allez, viens. Mais pas un mot. Et c'est Moi qui pose les questions ! »

Yassen savait à quel point les enfants pouvaient être irritants avec leurs questions, spécialement à cet âge. D'un autre côté, cette fillette avait presque l'air mâture d'une adulte…Presque.

Enthousiaste, elle le remercia d'un sourire et se précipita, dès qu'il eut ouvert sa voiture, dans le siège passager avant. Quelques secondes plus tard, le Russe démarrait et s'éloignait à grande vitesse du lieu du carnage.


End file.
